A Not So Silent Evening
by Mie Ame
Summary: Harry wants to help Draco.


**A Not So Silent Evening**

By Mie Ame

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"You are cute." Harry said with a silly smile on his face.<p>

"No, I'm not!" retorted Draco, frustrated and in an awful mood. "I'm sick! There's nothing glamorous _or_ pretty about feeling like a million bludgers had come your way and smash you till you look like pumpkin pie filling, or sounding like a big old toad!"

"You are exaggerating.."

"No, I'm not!"

Harry signed. "It's already too late to call for a Mediwizard to check on you." the brunet said very slowly. "Do you want me to ask Hermione to come by? She'll probably know a spell to cure you from your flu."

"No way! She's not going to find out that we're dating, just because I'm sick! And, if I must say, it was all your fault to begin with!"

"Which one is my fault: we dating, or you being sick?" Harry said laughing a little under his breath.

"Both." was the blonde's short answer, while adopting his most prickly pose, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Harry couldn't stop the silly smile going up to his face. He loved how Draco could be such a drama queen, but still managed to be cute at the same time.

"Well, if you don't want Hermione coming over to check on you, you'll have to settle with the muggle way of taking care of a sick person." Harry shrugged and got to the kitchen, followed by Draco, who had a very weird expression on his face.

"The _muggle_ way?" the blond asked disgusted.

"Yeah." was Harry's answer, getting out the ingredients he needed. Then he stopped for a moment to glance at Draco. "I thought you were ok with muggles now, seeing how you've agreed living in an 'only muggle' neighborhood until we get fixed my parent's house or you finally tell your farther about us and get him to buy us a manor near theirs so we can invite them for dinner once or twice a week..." he grin at his boyfriend's horrified expression. He liked to pick on him sometimes.

Harry knew perfectly well how much Draco feared his father's reaction if he found out that his only son wasn't just leaving him without an heir to the Malfoy lineage, but also that the reason of it was that he was dating ‒and in some future be married to, he hoped‒ none other than Harry Potter, the _Golden Boy_ himself.

At the loss of words from the blonde's side, Harry continued. "Relax, I'm only making you some chicken soup." he walked towards Draco and put a soft kiss in his forehead. "Now, be a good boy and go upstairs, take a shower ‒it will help with getting down the fever‒, change into your pajama and get into bed. I won't take long."

He was surprised that Draco didn't said a word and just followed Harry's commands. After a minute of staying in that spot in contemplation, Harry got into work. He cut some vegetables, put them in the pot with water, some spices and the chicken, and let them boil until the soup was ready. He was glad that Mrs. Weasley had taught him how to cook simple things like this, so _He won't starve to death__._ Now he was able to look out not just for himself, but for Draco too. He hoped that, in a few years, his acquired cooking skills would help him take care of a third one... Maybe they could adopt a child..?

Returning his thoughts to the present, Harry put the soup on a bowl and set everything in a wooden tray, taking it upstairs to their room, where Draco was already waiting. While Draco ate the soup, Harry told him about his day at work and then Draco monopolized the conversation with his side of the day's events. Once the bowl was empty, Harry put the tray in the bedroom's table and walked back to the bed.

"Move a little, would you? Make some room for me." Harry said opening the covers and not waiting for Draco to move to start getting into the bed with him.

"Are you serious? Your clothes are filthy. You're getting the sheets dirty!" Draco's protests were silenced with a kiss. "Hey! You're going to get sick too!"

Harry giggled. "Don't worry, I won't, I'm flu-proof." he passed his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled the blond towards him. "Now, sleep. You have to rest to make you better. I'll stay here with you."

"You sound like one of those cheesy love/comedy movies you like so much..." even though the comment wasn't so much of a critique, but more of a compliment... in Draco's own sarcastic way. Still, he hugged back his boyfriend and let himself get lost in a peaceful slumber. Hopefully he'll be recovered for the holidays next week.

Ever since he'd declared to him in the Ministry's New Year's party last year, Draco was certain of one thing: Harry will be by his side for the rest of his life. And Draco was ok with it. In fact, he couldn't wait to spend every morning, day and night to come, with the most sweet, caring and kind person the world has ever met.

Draco dreamed of snowflakes and books and hot chocolate, homemade cookies coming out of the oven and a smiling spectacled face, emerald eyes glittering with the fireplace lights. This holiday was going to be special, for he had finally found what he was missing his whole life: someone who sincerely cared about him, without expecting anything from him besides being loved back. And Draco could happily, totally and willingly agree to that deal.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p>This is a Christmas present for my lovely dear friend CaramelArina. =D<p>

I have the beginning of the story written since last year, but a terrible writer's block wouldn't let me tell the rest of it. Finally, about a week ago said block suddenly vanished and I was able to finish various stories (this one included). I hope you guys like it! ^_^


End file.
